The present invention relates to the organization of optical fibres, e.g. in an optical fibre cable splice closure.
Many different designs of optical fibre organizer are known. For example, WO 95/07480 (Raychem) discloses a base for an optical fibre organizer, which comprises: a first passage along one longitudinal edge portion for incoming fibres; a second passage along an opposite longitudinal edge portion for outgoing fibres; a plurality of first fibre guides separated from one another along the length of the base and extending from the first passage across the base towards the second passage where fibres in said guides are directed away from the plane of the base; a plurality of second fibre guides separated from one another along the length of the base and extending from the second passage across the base towards the first passage where fibres in said guides are directed away from the plane of the base.
WO 95/25978 (Raychem) discloses an apparatus for arranging a plurality of stacks of optical fibre splice organizers in a closure, comprising a frame and at least two optical fibre splice organizer supports located on the frame, each organizer support being arranged to support a stack of organizers. The frame may be elongate and the organizer supports may each support a stack of organizers which extends laterally with respect to the frame. The organizer supports may be in one or more pairs, the supports of each pair being arranged back-to-back.
WO 95/07475 (British Telecom) discloses an optical fibre management system comprising a plurality of splice trays arranged in a stack. Each splice tray has a main body portion for holding at least one splice, and for storing fibres leading to the splice(s), and a fibre entry/exit portion for feeding fibre to/from the main body portion. Each tray is mounted in the stack so as to be movable from a stacked position, in which it is aligned with the other trays, to first and second operating positions in which the fibre entry/exit portion and the main body portion respectively are accessible. A related patent application, WO 95/07486 (British Telecom), discloses so-called xe2x80x9csingle circuit managementxe2x80x9d of spliced fibres or unspliced cut dark xe2x80x9ccustomerxe2x80x9d fibres. Single circuit management is the management of optical fibres by separating individual optical fibre circuits from each other.
GB-A-2305739 (Telephone Cables Limited) discloses an optical fibre splice tray which comprises a body with a plurality of splice holders at fixed locations. Fibre paths are provided on the body leading from fibre entry points to the splice holders. Hinged storage leaves are also mounted on the body.
According to a first aspect, the invention provides an optical fibre organizer for organizing a plurality of uncut optical fibres of an optical fibre cable, comprising a plurality of optical fibre storage trays, the construction of the organizer being such that:
(a) the uncut optical fibre(s) of each single optical fibre circuit; or
(b) the uncut optical fibres of each single optical fibre cable element;
may be stored separately from the optical fibre(s) of each other circuit or element (as the case may be) on respective individual storage trays.
The invention also provides such an organizer in which the uncut optical fibres are (i.e. have been) so installed on the storage trays.
According to a second aspect, the invention provides a method of organizing a plurality of uncut optical fibres of an optical fibre cable, on an optical fibre organizer, the organizer comprising a plurality of optical fibre storage trays, the method comprising storing:
(a) the uncut optical fibre(s) of each single optical fibre circuit; or
(b) the uncut optical fibres of each single optical fibre cable element;
separately from the optical fibre(s) of each other circuit or element (as the case may be) on respective individual storage trays.
By xe2x80x9cuncutxe2x80x9d optical fibres is meant optical fibres which enter and exit the organizer without being severed. Such fibres are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cexpressxe2x80x9d fibres, since they extend through the organizer without being spliced, connected or broken for any other reason. The invention has the advantage that, for the first time, it enables such uncut fibres to be stored in single circuits, or single cable elements (as the case may be). This is advantageous because the fibre(s) of individual circuits or cable elements which are not spliced to other fibres when the organizer is initially installed on the cable may later be spliced to other fibres without disturbing the uncut fibres of other circuits or cable elements (as the case may be). This vastly reduces the risk of accidentally introducing signal losses into the circuits, or cable elements, of other uncut fibres, or damaging the other uncut fibres, during the splicing procedure. The splicing of fibres which had initially remained uncut (and unspliced) is carried out, for example, when adding new subscribers, or new services, to the network.
In contrast with the present invention, the various optical fibre organizers disclosed in the prior publications mentioned earlier, are incapable of storing uncut fibres in single circuits or single cable elements. For example, the optical fibre management system disclosed in WO 95/07486 is able to store only severed optical fibres (i.e. spliced fibres or unspliced dark xe2x80x9ccustomerxe2x80x9d fibres). This is because the fibres which are stored in single circuits must have their ends threaded through openings which are closed in cross-section. Uncut fibres are instead retained bundled in their cable tubes which are in turn bundled together and looped around the so-called break-out tray. Similarly, the splice tray arrangement of GB-A-2305739 requires the optical fibre ends to be threaded through holes punched in the hinged leaves (see FIG. 5 of that document).
For the avoidance of doubt, it should be noted that a single circuit may, for example, comprise a single optical fibre or a pair of optical fibres, depending upon the transmission technique used. Also, a cable element is a defined group of optical fibres in a cable, for example a group of fibres from a single tube of the cable, or a group of fibres from a single slot of a slotted core cable.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the construction of the organizer is such that it comprises a plurality of optical fibre guides intended for uncut optical fibre(s), every one of which is open or openable in transverse cross-section, thereby permitting side-entry of the uncut optical fibre(s) into the guide.
The organizer may advantageously further comprise a support which comprises:
(i) a plurality of tray mounting means to which the optical fibre storage trays are attached, thereby mounting the trays on the support; and
(ii) a plurality of guides for guiding the optical fibre(s), the or each said guide being open or openable in transverse cross-section, thereby permitting side-entry into the guide of optical fibre(s) extending from a respective optical fibre storage tray mounted on the support.
According to a third aspect, the invention provides an optical fibre organizer which comprises a support, the support comprising:
(i) one or more tray mounting means for attachment to at least one optical fibre storage tray, thereby to mount the tray on the support; and
(ii) at least one guide for guiding at least one optical fibre, the or each said guide being open or openable in transverse cross-section thereby permitting side-entry into the guide of at least one optical fibre extending from a respective optical fibre storage tray mounted on the support.
The mounting means may be separate or separable from the guide(s). More preferably, however, the mounting means is/are integrally formed (e.g. moulded) with the guide(s).
According to a fourth aspect, the invention provides an optical fibre organizer which comprises a unitary support, the support comprising:
(i) one or more tray mounting means for attachment to at least one optical fibre storage tray thereby to mount the tray directly on the support; and
(ii) a least one guide for guiding at least one optical fibre extending, in use, from an optical fibre storage tray mounted on the support.
The or each guide of the fourth aspect of the invention is preferably open or openable in transverse cross-section in use, thereby permitting side-entry into the guide of a least one optical fibre extending from a respective optical fibre storage tray mounted on the support.
The support preferably comprises a plurality of guides. Additionally or alternatively, the support may comprise a plurality of tray mounting means for attachment to a plurality of optical fibre storage trays thereby to mount the trays on the support. In preferred embodiments, therefore, the organizer comprises a plurality of said optical fibre storage trays, each of which is attached to at least one said tray mounting means, the trays thereby being mounted directly on the support.
The or each tray mounting means is preferably arranged with respect to at least one respective guide such that at least one optical fibre extending, in use, from a storage tray attached to one or more tray mounting means may be guided by the or each respective guide without the optical fibre being bent below its critical bend radius. Advantageously the or each guide may include at least one ramp arranged to guide at least one optical fibre between the guide and an optical fibre storage tray attached, in use, to the respective tray mounting means. The or each guide preferably includes at least two ramps, for example four ramps.
In preferred embodiments, each guide preferably comprises at least one groove in the support.
Each guide may advantageously be arranged such that at least part of it is substantially parallel to the or each optical fibre storage tray mounted, in use, on the support. Preferably, the support further comprises at least one routing means arranged substantially perpendicularly to this part of the or each guide, for routing one or more optical fibres from the guide(s) to the exterior of the support. The routing means may, for example, comprise at least one channel.
The support is preferably in the form of a plate.
The organizer most preferably comprises a plurality of supports, preferably attachable either directly or indirectly together side-by-side to form a larger support. Advantageously, this indirect attachment may be by means of a support frame to which the supports are attachable side-by-side to form a larger support.
According to a fifth aspect, the invention provides a kit of parts for forming an optical fibre cable closure, comprising an optical fibre organizer according to the previously mentioned aspects of the invention, and a casing for enclosing the optical fibre organizer. The casing preferably comprises a base containing cable ports, and a generally dome-shaped cover attachable to the base, the optical fibre organizer being attachable to the base.